


[podfic] sugar on your tongue

by podfics (kaorunanjo)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baking, DownBad!Joe, Falling In Love, Fluff, High School, Joe Will Work It Out Eventually, Kind of Literally Because It's About Dessert, M/M, Or At Least Falling into Bisexual Confusion, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Punk!Cherry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorunanjo/pseuds/podfics
Summary: He isn't sure why provoking his best friend is so fun, but he can't stop himself from adding "thought I'd make something delicate, like you."And yeah, he clearly has a death wish. Because Cherry's knuckles are still swollen from the last fight he got into, and he's suddenly crowding into Joe's space as he hisses "What did you just call m—" Joe picks up one of the desserts and pops it into his mouth before he can finish the sentence.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	[podfic] sugar on your tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sugar on your tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068013) by [kaorunanjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorunanjo/pseuds/kaorunanjo). 



> I know this is probably the worlds shortest podfic, but I'm trying to build up my nerve to record longer pieces! Feedback is so welcome, and appreciated!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/35/items/sugar-on-your-tongue-final/Sugar%20On%20Your%20Tongue%20-%20Final.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Sugar on Your Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068013)

**Reader:** [KaoruNanjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorunanjo/pseuds/kaorunanjo)

**Length:** 1 Minute 30 Seconds

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/35/items/sugar-on-your-tongue-final/Sugar%20On%20Your%20Tongue%20-%20Final.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
